


stressed

by allpowerfullou



Series: take me as your own [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Side Minseok/Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo learned very quickly Yifan loved the feeling of hands running over his exposed skin. Every touch made his skin crawl, causing him to press back into it, a soft, needy whine in his throat. It had been so long since they had time to do anything but sleep, that Kyungsoo couldn't even remember the last time he took the time to touch Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stressed

“Yes. Yes. Yes, Luhan, listen, I understand, okay? I’ll have the papers sitting on your desk first thing Monday morning, but it’s Friday, I’m standing outside my apartment, and I’m off for the weekend,” Kyungsoo idly leaned against his apartment door, rolling his eyes at Luhan’s threats and ‘“helpful tips”, wishing the younger man would just shut the fuck up, “Okay, sounds great. I’ll get right on that. Okay,I’vegottogo,bye!”

Kyungsoo had never ended a call so quickly in his life, pressing the red button midsentence, but damn, Luhan had a stick up his ass or something and Kyungsoo was not going to deal with that. Instead, he shoved his phone into the deep pocket of his suit pants and thumbed the password on his door, unlocking it with a ding. The short man stepped into his apartment, looking around casually as he slid off his shoes and groaned while thinking about how good it would feel to climb on the couch and nap forever.

It was a lie that you felt old at thirty, or at least it was as far as Kyungsoo was concerned. He wished he was thirty again, instead he was thirty-three and was almost positive that nothing could feel worse.

“Office jobs shouldn’t be this stressful,” he lamented to the seemingly empty room while shuffling half dressed towards the couch.

“You think you’re stressed? I have seven exams coming up! Seven! Hyung, you don’t know stress until you’ve tried to pass Professor Park’s physics class. He’s batshit crazy! Hot, but crazy!” Kyungsoo rounded the couch to find a rather stressed Yifan tugging on his fried blonde hair, piles of books, binders, and papers scattered across the coffee table in front of him.

Smiling at the hot mess on his floor, Kyungsoo kissed the top of the college student’s head, ruffling the man’s hair slightly before collapsing onto the couch to watch.

This, laying on the couch talking to his perfect boyfriend who he’d neglected horribly for the past month, was what he wanted to do all weekened. He felt a deep urge to make up for all the lost time that stemmed from a huge, last minute project Luhan had shoved on him when the other guy cracked under the pressure from it. Kyungsoo exhaled contently, eyes shutting as he listened to Yifan’s hurried words.

He just knew from the way the boy was speaking that he was gesturing wildly at all the things before him, picking up papers and shaking them around, letting out pent up aggression that he had to keep bottle up for god-only-knows how long, knowing Kyungsoo wouldn’t have been able to listen

“You’re his best friend, can’t you talk him into passing me?” Kyungsoo’s eyes met Yifan’s pleading one’s, and he had to bite his lip from immediately saying yes to the younger man.

He shook his head, “You know I can’t do that, you have to pass on your own, baby.”

The biggest problem (perk?) of having a boyfriend who was turning twenty in just a few short months, was never being able to say no. Somehow during their 16 month relationship, Kyungsoo had managed to spoil Yifan rotten, giving him anything he wanted, but sometimes he needed to put his foot down.

Not that it ever really worked because Yifan could convince Kyungsoo to do anything if he pressured the man long enough.

The younger man did this weirdly cute shimmy thing before resting his head on his textbook, mumbling something about osmosis, making Kyungsoo’s lip quirk in appreciation.

“C’mere,” he murmured holding his arms out to a flustered, pink cheeked Yifan, who looked like he was about to cry, “I’ve missed you.”

The boy got up slowly and waited for his boyfriend to flip onto his back before climbing onto the shorter man and burying his face into Kyungsoo’s chest.

“I’m not even going into science, why do I have to take this class?” he whined, long fingers clawing at the soft material of Kyungsoo’s shirt.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he murmured, running his fingers through Yifan’s hair before pulling hard enough for the younger to lift his head so Kyungsoo could kiss him, “How long have you been stressing about this?”

Yifan groaned, eagerly pressing forward into the kiss before dropping his forehead again, “A few weeks.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, biting his lip.

“I didn’t want to bother you. You were really busy with that thing at work and-” Kyungsoo shook his head, silencing the man on top of him.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have taken that project, but you can always talk to me no matter how busy I may be, okay?”

“I tried once, but you fell asleep as soon as you got into bed and I felt bad,” Yifan pushed himself up so he was straddling Kyungsoo’s thighs, hands spread wide across the older man’s chest, as he peered down.

His hair was stuck up in odd angles from too many hands running through it while his eyes looked almost blown from stress, lack of sleep, and just too long without any company. Kyungsoo’s stomach flipped from the sight, taking a moment to inhale and wonder how the fuck he was so lucky.

“Baby,” he murmured, hands falling to rest on Yifan’s hips, “Just, stop for the night. Why don’t we just get you to relax. I’m so sorry, I should have been here to help you.

Yifan shook his head slowly, glancing over towards his books, “But the exam is next week, and I’m not ready.”

“How long have you studied today?” Kyungsoo asked with his best authoritative tone and “I’m-not-going-to-tolerate-your-shit” look.

His faced blanked as he took a moment to count up the hours in his head. It was too cute how his lips formed each number silently in Mandarin, eyes shutting as he struggled to tally everything up with his overused brain. Kyungsoo lifted a hand, placing it on Yifan's chest to lure the man from his thoughts, "That's exactly my point. You're definitely done for the day, and don't you dare say a word, or I'll hide your book all weekend."

Whining quietly, Yifan let Kyungsoo crawl out from under him to collect all of the books and papers scattered around their once clean living room.

"Now, when was the last time you ate properly? God, it felt like you were wasting away. Is this what I need to worry about when I'm working crazy shifts? Yifan, I'm not going to let you die from exhaustion and malnutrition over a damn exam," and instantly, Kyungsoo had switched gears, the young man who sat on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest becoming his number one priority.

"I went out to lunch earlier with Minseok so he could help me study. Did you know he's sleeping with Park?" Kyungsoo's eyes widened, not really out of surprise, but more from the excitement of having a friend to talk about dating younger guys with.

Dating someone twelve years younger than him wasn't exactly something he talked about with just anyone.

"Really? I didn't know that. Do you think Minseok is just doing it for the grade?" he inquired as he finally managed to zip Yifan's backpack shut and put it by the front door.

"I don't know, he tried to go into detail about their relationship, but the topic of Park's dick came up, and I really don't think I'd be able to ever look at him again after hearing about his dick," Kyungsoo hummed, deciding not to mention that he had seen Chanyeol Park's dick, many, many times. And had also had it in his mouth and ass.

Yifan knew that he had a fling with Chanyeol a long time agao, there were just some missing details that neither Kyungsoo nor his boyfriend wanted to have filled in.

"Smart move. Now, are you hungry or not?" the shorter man walked forward, grabbing the other's hands and pulled him to his feet.

Yifan shook his head, looking so much younger than he already was before leaning on Kyungsoo, "I'm just really tired, and I really need to shower."

Kyungsoo couldn't agree, only nodding as he pulled the taller man towards the bathroom. It wasn't uncommon for him to take care of Yifan like this, he just loved to spoil him, showering him with love, adoration, touches, gifts, anything and everything. He quickly started the bath water, to Yifan's surprise, before shifting his attention back to his boyfriend and undressing him. It was as if the stress and fatigue were slowly landing on Yifan's shoulders, weighing them down faster than Kyungsoo could perk him up.

"Climb in the tub, baby," Kyungsoo murmured, patting Yifan on the ass before kneeling outside of the tub, rolling up his sleeves.

There was a look on the younger's face as if he was going to protest, but his eyes fluttered shut briefly, and he silently obeyed.

Kyungsoo learned very quickly Yifan loved the feeling of hands running over his exposed skin. Every touch made his skin crawl, causing him to press back into it, a soft, needy whine in his throat. It had been so long since they had time to do anything but sleep, that Kyungsoo couldn't even remember the last time he took the time to touch Yifan. His boyfriend was incredibly needy, but thoughtful, he wouldn't just come up and ask for it.

The sight of soap and water running down the exposed, white, toned back had a low heat simmering in the pit of his stomach. Yifan was beyond perfect, he was a god. Even his blemishes were somehow attractive to Kyungsoo, who was now running his fingers through the matted, fried blonde hair, nails digging into the scalp. The slight involuntary mewls that filled the room were enough to make him slow down, wanting to get every possible thing he could out of Yifan.

"Does this feel better?" he asked, turning on the faucet to fill his hands up with water to pour over the younger's head.

Yifan simply nodded, eyes shut tightly and knees once more brought to his chest as his long arms wrapped around his legs, holding them in place. Kyungsoo really wanted much more out of the evening, seeing as how it was only 8, but some how knowing that he was the only reason his boyfriend was still awake, made his greediness subside slightly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I just want you to soak and relax," Kyungsoo got a simple hum in return before Yifan stretched himself out in the too small tub.

He couldn't help himself. Kyungsoo knew Yifan wasn't hungry, but the thought of him skipping even one meal made him nervous, constantly worrying about the younger's health. The man leaped into action, immediately preparing a rather half-assed meal of ramen, eggs, and, in case that wasn't enough, a wide array of leftovers that the pair had been living off of for three days too long.

Kyungsoo made a mental note that he was definitely going to have to do the shopping, because Yifan hadn't seemed to get the hint when there was no food in the fridge and Kyungsoo's card on the counter. The pair ended up with eight days of international takeout.

Once the table was set, he returned to the now empty bathroom, noticing the drained water and towel on the floor to soak up the mess.

"Goddammit, Wu Yifan," he cursed under his breath, leaving the bathroom to follow the water trail down the hall that led to their bedroom.

Kyungsoo leaned on the door frame, a smile on his lips as he stared at Yifan, passed out on the bed. With a content sigh he entered the room and maneuvered the younger so he could drape the blankets over his still damp, naked body, hopefully keeping him warm until Kyungsoo could clean everything up and crawl in bed with him. Somewhere deep inside he felt something squeeze at his chest, knowing that soon Yifan would be back to his relaxed self, no longer panicking about dealing with the upcoming exams alone. He really just needed the sleep, and maybe a little tender, love, and care, which is what was all Kyungsoo planned on doing for the rest of his life to make up for being so shitty.

But he knew Yifan didn't mind, and hell, if he wasn't better by the morning, well Kyungsoo would just have to spend his Saturday and Sunday, and maybe even a little bit of forever fucking the stress out of Yifan, which always seemed to make things a lot less stressful for the younger man, who definitely worried too much and panicked too easily.

Kyungsoo definitely wouldn't mind sacrificing his weekend to such a worthy cause.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I have a weakness for bottom Yifan omg


End file.
